Her Real Identity?
by 72wolfpuppy
Summary: This is a one-shot of Riddless and Riddler. Who is Riddless anyway? Where did she come from? Now, you get to find out! RiddlerxOC


Her Real Identity?

"Edward! I'm going to the laundry mat, I'll be back in a couple of hours." The Riddless then blows the Riddler a kiss from her pale and delicate hand. "Be a good boy!" With that said, the purple-haired girl walks out the front door. The Riddler sighs in relief. 'Finally. She left. Maybe I can get some peace and quiet for a little while.' The man, then, walks across the living room into his bedroom and strides into the adjoining bathroom. He took his daily morning shower, brushed his teeth, shaved, and dressed in his legendary green, question marked suit. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure everything was in order as it should be. He found his glasses covering his blue eyes, his black hair combed back and ready for the awaiting bowler hat, and his suit nice and sharp. Yup, he was ready for work.

But, just as he was about to walk out of his bathroom, he glanced down at the tiled ground and found a purple wallet lying there. He blinked in confusion. "What's this?" He leans down and picks up the leathered wallet, then opens it. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock and his mouth kind of hang open. "T-This is Riddless' wallet!" There was the woman's ID in a clear sleeve right up front. There was no doubt it was his assistant. The woman had the exact same forest green eyes, the same lavender hair, and the same weird, perky smile. It was definitely the annoying brat.

He thought about just putting it in her room (that she somehow got constructed without his knowing), but his curiosity and thirst for knowledge got the best of him. He should have the right to know everything even if it involves the girl that won't leave him alone.

So, instead of going to the meeting he himself assigned for preparation of one of their bank robbing jobs, he decides to investigate the Riddless.

He strides into his office and sits in his chair in front of his laptop. He looks at Riddless' ID again and sees her name printed at the top. "Riley Rachel Riddless. Huh, that's a strange name. Wait, her last name is really Riddless? That can't be right." He sets the ID aside and types on his laptop, looking for more information. Quite some time passed before he was able to find any solid documentation on the Riddless, but when he did he acted like he suspected it all along, but really inside he almost couldn't believe it.

He had found a picture of her as a child featured in a newspaper years ago. She appeared at an orphanage when she was 2 years old and they had no idea where she came from. All they knew was her name. Riley Rachel R….Well, they didn't know her last name. Only that it started with an R. Apparently they let the girl decide her last name when she became 18 and was not adopted. She choose Riddless. The article didn't say as to the reason why. 'This girl just keeps getting weirder and weirder,' thought the Riddler.

**-.^**

Batman was sitting in his bat cave also looking up information on this new villain of Gotham. He also found the same article from that same newspaper, finding Riddless' real name. He typed her name into the bat computer and all of her documents that has ever been recorded came up on the big screen above him.

"Riley Rachel Rochester. Born in Portsmouth, England and flew into America at the age of 2 with her parents, Liam and Charlotte Rochester. But on the way the plane crashed. Leaving only a handful of survivors, Riley being one of them. Her parents weren't so lucky. Their bodies were never found, leaving behind no identification or documentation for the child. So, she was moved into Gotham Orphanage and lived there until she was of age." Batman read from the bat computer and felt a sort of pang of pity for the girl. As well as sympathy, since he knew the pain of losing your parents. But, at least he had Alfred to take care of him. She didn't have anyone.

"Mr. Wayne, would you like your coffee now or later?" Alfred asked, walking in with his tray of coffee, sugar, and cream.

"Now's fine." Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, grabbed the mug and took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee.

"How's the research going? Find anything on this new villain?"

"It seems, she originally came in from England, but on the way here, the plane crashed, killing her parents."

"Oh, how dreadful. It seems all these villains have a sad background story."

"Yes. It seems so." Batman replied lost in his thoughts of his parents. Knowing what Bruce was doing, Alfred took his leave in silence, praying for all those who suffered the loss of their parents.

**-.^**

"Eddy! I'm home!" Riddless ran through the front door holding bags and bags of their laundry. She searched the living room and did not find her boss anywhere. 'Where could he be?' She thought as she went into her room to drop off her bags.

Riddler flinched and quickly shut down his computer before she could notice that he was reading the news article of her parents' death in the plane crash. She came into the office a few minutes later, hands empty. Once her eyes fell on the Riddler, she lit up and a warm smile grew on her face. "There you are! What are you doing in here?" He stared at her for some time, not able to see any ounce of sorrow, pain, or grief. How could she not when she lost her parents in such a tragic way? Even though he learned of her past, she still remained an unsolved puzzle.

"Setting up the plans for robbing Gotham Bank." He lied smoothly. He has had practice after all, and, of course, practice makes perfect. But, it seemed she noticed that something was off. She searched into his eyes and when she didn't see anything that she deemed suspicious, she strode towards the man. Now, it was his turn to be suspicious.

Before he could stop it, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly to her. She, then, rubbed her face into his chest. "I missed you!"

The Riddler's eyebrows furrow and he frowns. He very much disliked the girl's insistent need for human contact, specifically hugs. So, in solution to his discomfort, he grabs hold of the tiny girl, and pulls her off him. As she struggled in his hands, he carried her into the living room and dumped her onto the couch. "I told you to quit hugging me!" He yelled at her.

She pouted. "But, I can't help it. I just missed you so much!"

He sighed and walked off to the kitchen to get a cup of much needed tea. But, before he could fully disappear from the woman's sight, she asked him, "Oh, I almost forgot, have you seen my wallet? It's purple and has my ID right in front." He froze and thought of a decent, elusive answer. He decided it was safe to tell the truth. "Yeah, I found it in the bathroom."

"Silly me! I must have dropped it in my rush. Haha!" She laughed. "Where is it now?"

Edward Nigma felt his heart beat rise for a moment or two until he remembered that he placed it in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to his insistent hugging assistant.

She grabbed it from him. "Thank you! You're so wonderful!" The way she looked up at him with those deep green eyes, the way her lavender hair framed her soft and pale face, and that warming smile made him drown in a weird, tingly feeling. It was foreign to him. For once, Edward was confronted with something he had no concept of and no equation, formula, or riddle could solve it. It was a mystery of emotions, a field he was definitely not experienced in.

But, whatever the case, he ignored the unknown feeling in the pit of his stomach and nodded tensely at the girl. Then, he proceeded to go make tea. "Eddy! You know it's my job as your assistant to make you tea!"

He quirked his eyebrow at her. "How did you know that was what I was going to do?"

She winked at the man. "I have great deduction skills." Leaving the Riddler speechless, she skipped into the kitchen to make her favorite person in the whole wide world his tea. She grinned and thought to herself, 'I'm the luckiest girl alive!'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since some of you wanted to see more of Riddless, I decided to write a little oneshot featuring her past. ^^ hope you liked it! Remember, reviews make my day :3 *hint hint*


End file.
